Parade Club Party
by AngelicFairy
Summary: The school's Parade Club is having a party. Izzy wants to ask Mimi who ends up asking Matt who really wants to go with Maura who's all of a sudden got a crush on Tai who's in love with Sora who thinks Matt is totally cute. What will happen at the party?
1. The day before the party

  
*Author's Note*  
  
Hey Everyone! First of all, I'd like to say that I had an idea of writing something like this but didn't know when. The reason I'm actually writing it is that AngryMew2 told me it would be a good idea in a review he/she did of my fic "A Sleepover to Remember Part One" so I just decided to get on with it sooner. I won't say what's gonna happen. No warnings or anything so just read and find out. Hopefully I won't disappoint too many of you. It may be a surprise ending…  
  
**Author's Note 2**  
  
Make sure you've read my fic "Before," before you read this to understand some stuff. Thanks. And if you want to read it later, you'll still be able to figure out some things just by reading this. Oh, and in this fic, Maura, Tai, Sora, and Matt are 13. Mimi and Izzy are 12 and Mimi isn't in America. They all go to the same middle school. Sam, T.K., and Kari are 10 but they won't be in here. Joe's not in it because he's in high school since he's a year older than Tai and the others. Anyways, read and enjoy!br  
  
***The disclaimer!***   
  
(oh yeah like you really care about that) Anyway, I do not own Digimon or any of the Digimon characters. The only characters I own are Maura and Sam and please do not use them or any of my ideas unless I give you permission. Thanks! :) Okay…done**  
  
*Dedication:* to ~*Liz*~ and I Am Canadian a.k.a. ~Mandie~, my two great e-mail buddies! U guyz R kool! Keep writing your fics and e-mails and I'll keep reading and writing back! ^_~   
  
(The words that are inside the * *'s are what they're thinking. The HTML didn't work last time so I can't italicize)  
  
  
  
Parade Club Party   
Part 1: The day before the party  
By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura*  
  
  
  
"Tai! Come on! Get ready or else we're going to be late!" Maura banged on his bedroom door, which was shut.  
  
She had come over that morning hoping her best friend would be ready for school by now but she was wrong. And this was the fifth time he was late this month.  
  
"Okay fine Tai! I'm leaving!" Maura yelled and started to walk towards the front door.  
  
"No! No! Okay! I'm hurrying and coming!" Tai opened his door.  
  
Maura smiled. She knew it would work. Tai hated to walk to school by himself because it was too quiet for him. He had to have someone to talk to and it was always Maura. She turned around only to find the boy with his jean jacket draped on his head and his shirt half buttoned.  
  
Maura sighed and took the jacket off his head. "Thank goodness you remembered to put your pants on this time!" she picked up his backpack and handed it to him.  
  
Last time Maura had come to get him, he had walked out of his room wearing only his shirt, shoes, and underwear, and forgetting his pants. When she saw that, well, she never wanted to again even if they were best friends.  
  
"Don't remind me" he finished buttoning his shirt. "Let's leave. Oh shoot! I didn't eat any breakfast and what about my lunch?"  
  
Maura sighed again, "I took some toast for you and your lunch is in your backpack. Now can we go?"  
  
Tai slung his bag on his shoulder and opened the door.   
  
He walked out and turned around to see Maura still standing in the same spot shaking her head, "Well, what are you waiting for? We're gonna be late!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
When Maura and Tai reached the school grounds, they heard the warning bell ring.   
  
"Thank goodness! We still have five minutes left!" Tai said thankfully and walked towards the entrance.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks to your truly!" Maura said.  
  
"What would I do without you?" he looked down at his friend and smiled.  
  
She smiled back and thought, *Cute smile!* Then, she shook her head as fast as she could. *Whoa! Where did that thought come from? He's just my best friend!* Still shaking her head to clear her mind, she opened the door.  
  
"Umm...Maur? Is there something wrong? Why do you keep shaking you head?" Tai asked looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Don't look so worried. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"  
  
"Call you what?" he joked.   
  
Maura sighed.   
  
For some reason, he called her 'Maur' as a joke. It had become a nickname she didn't like.  
  
"You know what…Taichi!"  
  
"Sshh Maur! Don't let everyone here you!"  
  
"What? Did you say something Taichi?"  
  
"Oh forget it. It's no use fighting with you!"  
  
They both laughed and walked into the school building.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Okay class. Please take notes. The ancient Egyptians built the world's greatest pyramids..."  
  
Sora sat in class copying what her history teacher dished out. Normally, she liked learning about ancient Egypt but this teacher made everything so boring.   
  
But luckily..."Man! Is this guy a snore burger with a side order of yawns or what?" Matt whispered from her right.  
  
Sora stifled a laugh as she looked at her friend to shush him, "Be quiet! You'll get us in trouble!"  
  
"Yeah right! I never do!" Matt smiled.   
  
Sora smiled back and a thought crossed her mind, *Wow! He's cute when he smiles!* Just as quickly as that thought had come, another one replaced it, *Where did that random thought come from?* She asked herself. *I thought you liked Tai,* a voice in her head said. *What? No one's supposed to know!* she told the voice. *Too bad. And now you're falling for Matt's smile like half the girls in school.* the voice scoffed. *No I'm not! He's just my friend! And I don't like like Tai!* she said angrily to herself.  
  
"Sora?"   
  
"WHAT!?" Sora shouted at the speaker.  
  
"Ms. Takenouchi, are you feeling okay?" It was the teacher.  
  
"Oh sorry. What was the question?"  
  
"I didn't ask a question Sora. I asked you to read a passage from the book." the teacher replied feeling annoyed.  
  
"Oh," Sora blushed and opened her book, "Sorry."  
  
People snickered behind her as she sighed, "The Great Pyramid is the largest pyramid ever made in history..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Tai! Pay attention!" Sora pushed her friend who was standing in front of her in the lunch line.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry." Tai moved up to the cashier to pay.   
  
He picked up his tray and moved out of the line and waited for Sora to pay. Then, they went to their lunch table where they always sat.   
  
"Where's Maura and Mimi? And Matt and Izzy?" Sora asked as she sat down.   
  
"Still in the line." Tai answered as he too sat down across from her.  
  
"Well, might as well start eating." Sora picked up her slice of pizza. "Yuck! Look at all this grease on the top."  
  
Tai took a sip of his milk, "Well, that's all you've got to eat so might as well chow down!"   
  
He watched as she brought the slice up to her lips, took a bite and started chewing. Chewing, chewing. *What a cute way to chew your food,* he thought. *And what a weird thought!* he told himself. Since when did he notice the way people chew? *Since the people is a person named Sora.* said a voice in his head.   
  
"Tai? Do I have something on my mouth?"  
  
Tai snapped out of his thought, "What?" he hadn't noticed that he was staring and Sora's mouth.  
  
"Never mind. I think you should eat." Sora said giving Tai a weird look.  
  
"Sure." he picked up his chicken fillet and took a bite.   
  
"Here come Matt and Mimi." Sora said as she waved to her two friends.   
  
They came over. Mimi sat on the right side of Tai as Matt sat across from her on the left side of Sora.   
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sora! Look at all the grease on your pizza! It'll make you so fat!" Mimi shrieked.  
  
"It looks like she's willing to take the risk of adding a little fat to herself it seems." Matt joked.  
  
Sora looked at him and smiled.   
  
Tai saw this smile to Matt and he said, "So you think Sora's skinny?"  
  
"I never said that!" Matt protested.  
  
"Well, you said-"   
  
"Tai, it's okay! Matt was just joking" Sora said and then turned to Mimi. "Are Maura and Izzy still in the line?"  
  
"Not anymore! Here they come." Matt answered for Mimi.  
  
Maura and Izzy walked to the table with their lunch trays. Maura sat beside Mimi and Izzy across from her beside Matt.  
  
"Yuck! Cafeteria food! The only thing I like is the fries." Maura complained.  
  
"The fries are too fatty too!" Mimi said. "You should watch what you eat Maura!"   
  
"Thanks for the tip Mimi but I'd rather not have a salad everyday," she pointed to Mimi's tray, which was heaped with green leaves and carrots and other veggies. "I don't want to turn into a rabbit."  
  
"Hmpf! I was just trying to help!"   
  
"Don't worry Mimi. She wasn't trying to be mean. It just came out." Matt said.  
  
"Really?" Mimi looked across the table at Matt who smiled. *Cutie patuty!* she thought. And this thought did not bother her at all since she thought this about many boys in her school.  
  
"Are you saying I was mean Matt?" Maura demanded.  
  
"What?" now he looked at her angry face.  
  
"You said I wasn't trying to be mean. So you're saying that I was mean! I'm never mean! How dare you!" Maura said. "I was just trying to make a joke and you say I'm mean!"   
  
"Wha..I..." Matt stuttered.  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving!" she stood up, picked up her tray, dumped out the contents on it, and stormed out of the lunchroom.  
  
Matt stared as she left. *Oh no! What did I do to make her mad? This is not good! I hope she's not too mad at me!* he worried. *Although, she's cute when she's mad!*  
  
Then, Mimi asking, "What was that all about?" interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Now, Izzy, who had been silent all this time, spoke up, "I think she's upset because she just found out that she's got a D in Algebra."  
  
"How do you know Izzy?" Mimi asked now looking at the red-haired boy.  
  
"She told me about it while we were standing in the lunchline." he replied.  
  
"Oh. Well then, I hope I didn't make her any more mad," she said with a worried look.  
  
"Don't sweat about it! If anyone made her more mad, it's Matt, not you," Izzy assured her.  
  
"Huh?" Matt said with his sandwich halfway to his mouth.  
  
"Well, that's a relief! As long as I didn't make her more mad! Thanks Izzy." she smiled at her friend.  
  
"Your welcome." he replied.   
  
But what he thought was *Wow! The prettiest and most popular girl in the seventh grade thanked me. Of course, she's thanked me lots of times before but this time, it was different. Prodigious!* he smiled to himself. Then his thoughts changed. *But of course, I could never tell her how I feel. Never no way! That would be very un-Izzy-like.*  
  
Thinking this, he looked back at Mimi but she was gone. "Where did she go?" he asked Matt but he too was gone. "Now where did those two disappear to?" he wondered. He turned to look at Sora and Tai but they too were gone. "Where did everyone go?" Izzy asked aloud.  
  
"Umm..Izzy?"   
  
He turned around to face the speaker.  
  
"Lunch is over. Didn't you hear the bell ring?" It was Mimi.  
  
"Umm...yeah...sure…I just was kidding around...hehe."   
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
(*A/N: Okay, let's pause a minute here. Are you following what's happening? I mean, who's got strange feelings for who and all? Good. But just in case you're confused, here's the triangle. Actually, it wouldn't be a triangle would it? It wouldn't really be any shape if you drew it out. Anyway, here's what's goin' on for you clueless people out there. At the bottom or the top, whatever you want, is Izzy who likes Mimi who likes Matt who likes Maura who likes Tai who likes Sora who likes Matt who likes Maura and back around. Okay got it? Try drawing it if you feel like it. I did. Anyways, this is a long a/n so now I'll let you get back to the story.)  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Oh look Sora! There's going to be a party for all the people who helped with the parade!" Maura exclaimed pointing at the sign tacked to the notice board after school.  
  
(*A/N: Sorry, another a/n. Jus say there was some parade the city or school had or something. For any old reason. Use your imagination.)  
  
"Really? Let me see!" Sora said and looked at the sign that read:  
  
Hey Everyone! Those of you who helped with this year's parade are invited to a party this weekend at the new Teen Dance Club. Come with someone or come solo. Tons of fun! No RSVP necessary, just your ticket as proof showing you helped with the parade. Make plans to attend!   
  
Signed,   
  
Mr. Smith   
President of the Parade Club  
  
"Wow! That means that you, me, Tai, Matt, Mimi, and Izzy all get to go! Alright!" Sora punched the air excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. I used to think Mr. Smith was an old bore but now, with him planning this sweet party, he's on the top of my fav. teacher list!" Maura said.  
  
"Well, I'll make sure to tell all the rest of the teachers to throw parties and then they'll reach the top of their students lists." a voice behind Maura and Sora said.  
  
They turned to find (who else?), Mr. Smith behind them with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Heh heh. Hello, Mr. Smith, umm...what I mean…I mean I meant...I mean...well, you're not a...a..." Maura trailed off.  
  
"A bore?"  
  
Maura looked down and blushed.   
  
She had never been caught insulting a teacher but to her surprise, Mr. Smith let out a laugh.   
  
"Don't look so scared Maura! It's okay. Many students before you have called me the same thing and that was when i was young. Well, hope to see you at the party! Now you two just run along now and tell the other members about the it!"   
  
Maura looked up with relief, smiled, and said, "Sure thing Mr. Smith! Thanks! Bye!"   
  
She and Sora turned and walked away.  
  
"Oh yeah...this is gonna be one great party!" Maura exclaimed.  
  
"Definitely!" Sora agreed. "Listen, I'll go tell Matt and Mimi about the party and you tell-"  
  
"Hey guys! Hear about the party for the people who helped with the parade? I can't wait!"   
  
They turned. Walking up behind them was Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Mimi.   
  
"Never mind." Sora finished.  
  
"Yeah. We were just saying what a great party this will be! Especially with all six of us!" Maura told Tai.  
  
"Oh yeah. Everyone better watch out! This is gonna be one wild party!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"So, who else is coming?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Let's see, the other people who helped with the parade were...Chris, Michael (not the Michael from America), Julia, Paul, umm...let's see…a ton of other people and oh yeah! Mary Ann and Kim!" Mimi said.   
  
"Cool." Matt said. "This will be the perfect opportunity for all of us to take a break from school. Don't you think Maura?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...sure...whatever." Maura replied not looking at him.   
  
It was obvious she was still mad at him from lunch. Matt sighed, "Look Maura, I'm really sorry about what I said at lunch. I didn't mean to say you were being mean. Please forgive me...pretty please? Just look at me!" Matt pleaded.  
  
Maura turned to look at him and laughed. He was on the floor with puppy eyes.   
  
"Oh alright! I forgive you. No fair using puppy eyes though! You know it's my weakness! But it's just fun to make you suffer like that! Get up off the floor now."   
  
Everyone laughed as Matt stood up and said, "Hey no fair!"  
  
"Don't feel bad. You should see how she makes me suffer!" Tai said making everyone laugh even more. "Well, tomorrow's Saturday which means..."  
  
"The PARTY!!!" everyone shouted.  
  
"Yup. Well, I gotta go home. Come on Maura. Let's go. Bye everyone!" Tai walked outside  
  
"Well, guess i have to go. See you tomorrow. Bye!" Maura said and followed Tai out.  
  
Everyone else said bye to each other and went on their separate ways.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
That evening:  
  
"Okay," Sora said to herself. "I can do this. All i have to do is call Matt and ask if he'll go to the party with me. Easy."   
  
She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Hello? Ishida residence, Mr.Ishida speaking."  
  
Sora let out the breath she had been holding, "H--hello. This is...this is Sora speaking. May I please speak to Matt?"  
  
"Sure. Just a minute, Maaaaattttt! It's another girl for you." she heard Mr. Ishida yell.  
  
*Another girl? Does that mean...does that mean someone already asked him?*  
  
"Hello? Matt here."  
  
"Hey Matt. This is So-Sora."  
  
"Oh hey Sora! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Just excited about the party tomorrow. How about you?"  
  
"Yeah same here."  
  
"Speaking of the dance, you going with anyone?" Sora asked casually.  
  
"Actually, I am."  
  
"Really?" Sora felt like her heart was sinking to the floor but she acted curious and asked, "Anyone I know?"  
  
"Someone you know very well. She's your friend."  
  
*Not anymore.* "Really? Who? Just tell me!" Sora said pretending to sound excited.  
  
"Okay. Okay. It's Mimi."  
  
"MIMI!?" Sora asked astonished.  
  
"Yeah. She just called and asked me." Matt replied.  
  
"Oh...yeah…I was just a little surprised."   
  
"Yeah, so was I. I was also a little confused but anyway, are you going with anyone?" Matt asked her.  
  
"Not yet." she answered.  
  
"Oh…well, I'm sure you'll find someone. Anyway, I have to go now. Dinner's ready."  
  
"Sure. See you tomorrow. Bye!" Sora hung up before Matt could say 'bye.' *Mimi huh?* she thought. *How could she? Of course, she didn't know about my secret crush.*   
  
"Oh well," Sora sighed. "There's always-"  
  
Ring! RIng!  
  
Sora's phone was ringing.   
  
She picked up, "Hello? Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking."  
  
"Sora? Hi. This is Izzy."  
  
"Izzy?" Sora asked confused.   
  
Izzy rarely called her.   
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, just thinking, are you going to the party with anyone?"  
  
"Well, there was someone I wanted to go with but he's going with someone else," Sora replied with a sigh and wondering why she was telling Izzy.  
  
"Really? Same thing happened to me. Anyway, I was wondering since you're not going with anyone if you'd like to go with me?"   
  
"Sure I guess."  
  
"Great! See you then."   
  
"Yeah. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"   
  
She heard Izzy put the phone down and she did the same. No sooner than she did so, it began to ring again.  
  
"Hello? Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking."  
  
"Hi Sora!"  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Hey. What's up?" Tai asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about the party tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. Me too."   
  
  
Now on the other side of the phone at Tai's house:  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you're going with anyone?" Tai asked nervously with sweat running down his face.  
  
"Yeah. I am."   
  
Tai almost dropped the phone. But he responded calmly. "Really? Who?" *If she says Matt, I swear I'll kill him*  
  
"Izzy."  
  
"WHAT!?" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Izzy. I'm going with Izzy. Got a problem with that?" Sora asked irritably.  
  
"No--no problem. I was just a little surprised. That's all."   
  
"Oh. Well, I have to go now. Mom's calling me." Sora said.  
  
"Sure. Bye Sora!" Tai said and he hung up. "Well, now who do I ask?" Tai asked himself aloud. "I can't go by myself or else I'll look stupid.   
  
Knock Knock!  
  
Someone was at Tai's bedroom door.  
  
"Who is it?" he called out.  
  
"Maura! Who else? Now, are you gonna let me in or not?" she shouted from in front of the door.   
  
Tai got up and opened the door, "Hey Maura."  
  
She walked into his room, "Hey."  
  
"How did you come in? No one else is home but me." Tai asked.  
  
"Well, I rang the bell a few times. I knew you were home even though you didn't answer so I used the key you gave me to your house."   
  
"Oh yeah. A spare key, right? I still have a spare key to your house too." Tai said. Then he asked, "So, are you going with anyone to the party?"  
  
"Nope." Maura sat down on a chair, "No one's asked me," she looked up at Tai hopefully.  
  
Tai however, did not see this hopefulness but still asked the question as she was his best friend. Plus, he wasn't thinking of it any other way. "Well, wanna go with me? That way, we won't look like dorks by ourselves."   
  
"Really? That's great Tai!" Maura exclaimed happily. "Wow! I'd better find something cool to wear! Hmm…maybe I should talk to Mimi and Sora and see what they're wearing. Well, gotta go! Bye!"   
  
Maura practically bounded out of the house with happiness.  
  
Tai stayed in his room confused. "Well," he said to himself, "that was totally un-Maura-like. She wants to exchange fashion tips with Mimi and Sora? Maura, a half tom-boy, along with Sora?" Tai shook his head in total confusion.  
  
Maura skipped back to her house across the street from Tai's and went straight to the phone. She first dialed Sora's number. After two rings, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sora! What's up?" Maura asked.  
  
"Hey. Nothing."  
  
"Same here. Let's get Mimi on three-way. I am so glad I have it. Then we can talk about the party." Maura suggested.  
  
On the other side of the line, Sora made a face as she heard Mimi's name but she couldn't say anything bad or Maura would wonder what was up. "Sure. That's great. We can talk about what to wear."   
  
Back at Maura's side, she smiled, "Great! Hold on."   
  
Maura dialed Mimi's number on three-way.   
  
Two rings later-  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mimi! This is Maura and Sora!"  
  
"Hi guys! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." Sora answered.  
  
"Just excited about the party tomorrow," Maura said.  
  
"Really? Me too. I can't decide what to wear though."  
  
"Yeah, that's why we called you. Your fashion sense is way better than ours." Maura joked.  
  
"Definitely." Mimi agreed. "But before we get to that, who are you two going with?"   
  
"Tai," Maura sighed happily.  
  
"Whoa. You sound really happy. Maura's in love with her best friend! Aww!" Mimi giggled.  
  
"Am not!" Maura retorted.   
  
"So, who asked who?" Mimi asked.  
  
"He asked me when I went over to his house."   
  
"Wow. Who are you going with Sora?"  
  
"Yeah. Tell us Sora!" Maura pleaded.  
  
"Izzy," Sora replied with no expression what so ever.  
  
"Well, don't you sound excited about that." Maura concluded.  
  
"Don't you like Izzy?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Yeah but only as a friend. Besides, he only asked me because the girl he wanted to ask was already taken."   
  
"Really?" Mimi asked interested.  
  
"Who did he want to ask?" Maura inquired.  
  
"Dunno. I didn't ask. So, moving on to the fashion stuff."   
  
"Wait! Mimi still hasn't told us who she's going with!"   
  
Mimi giggled into the phone, "Matt of course!"  
  
"Cool. Did you ask or did he? You probably did since Matt never asks girls to anything." Maura said.  
  
"Well, you're right about that. I asked and he said yes!" Mimi giggled.  
  
"Aww. Sora, our little Mimi has a crushy-wushy on big, strong, Matty-watty!" Maura said making fun of Mimi.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." Sora said. "Listen, I really have to go now. Chores. See you tomorrow!" Sora said.  
  
"But we haven't talked about what we're gonna wear." Maura protested hoping to change Sora's mind.  
  
"Eww, chores. Let the maid do them." Mimi, of course.  
  
"Sorry. No can do. We don't have a maid and we can't hire one Mimi. Sorry. Bye!"   
  
"Bye." two voices echoed and then there was a click.  
  
"Well, it's just the two of us. I wonder what was wrong with her. She sounded sort of down," Maura wondered.  
  
"I don't know but let's talk about clothes!" Mimi said getting excited. "My favorite-"  
  
"Subject. Yeah yea I know. Now, what should I wear?"   
  
"Hmm, I'm trying to remember what you have. I know, wear...."  
  
Now, back to Sora after she hung up. Sora lay on her bed thinking, * Why do they get to be the ones to go to the party with who they want? Why not me? It's not fair!* Sora sighed and decided to get some sleep so that she wouldn't look so tired tomorrow at the party. There was still a chance Matt might notice her.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
End of Part One.  
  
Read "Part Two: Going to the party" to find out what happens next!  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
Okay, how was that? Good? Bad? Funny? Sucky? Please, please, please review! ::has puppy eyes:: (but not like Matt's) It would also make my days a lot better to know that people like my writing. Thanks ever so much! BTW, please no flames if you can help it but if you gotta flame, tell me what you didn't like and what I could have done different please. Criticism is good in my opinion. And if you have any suggestions on what else I could write, feel free to e-mail me or tell me in the review. Thanks! ::smiles::  
  
  
*Maura*  
  
(Not my real name for those of you who don't know. jus read my profile)   
  
  



	2. Going to the party

***Author's Note***  
  
Okay, to make it quick so you can get on with the reading, be sure to have read Part One first or else you'll be confused. Next, the disclaimer, I don't own digimon or any of the characters except Sam, who's not in this, and Maura. Done. Now read on. And please REVIEW at the end. Please? Thanks.  
  
  
Float Club Party  
Part Two: Going to the party  
  
By: ME *Maura* jus1digigirl  
  
  
The next evening, everyone was getting ready in their own homes. As the time to leave got nearer, they each stood in front of their mirrors fixing any last minutes mess-ups. Hair checking for the guys and make-up checking for the girls.  
  
  
Maura stood in her foyer nervously waiting for Tai to come knock on her door. His dad had agreed to drop drive them to the club. She nervously reapplied some lip gloss just as her mom walked down the stairs.   
  
"Wow. Isn't my oldest girl looking pretty? I didn't think i would ever see the day that my little tom-boy would wear make-up!" Mrs. Saiyun pretended to wipe a tear away and sniff.  
  
"Oh mom! It's only lip gloss! You know i wouldn't wear make-up for anything! I hate it!" Maura replied blushing a little.  
  
"Well, that's what you said about wearing dresses or skirts and here you are wearing one." her mother pointed to Maura's outfit.   
  
She was wearing a midnight black silk skirt with a sparkly silver shirt. Her feet too were dressed with silver sandals.   
  
"Mo-om! Girls have to wear skirts or dresses to that club. It's a strict dress code!" Maura said looking at her mom with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sure it is," her mom smiled, "Is curling you hair part of the code too?"  
  
Maura looked into the mirror. Her long black hair was no longer straight but curled and her front hair tied back with a silver ribbon.  
  
"No. I just thought it would look nicer."  
  
"So, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
"Well, that must be him!" Mrs. Saiyun walked to the door and opened it to see, "Tai!" Maura's mom gasped and took a step back.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Saiyun." Tai said a little nervously seeing her reaction.   
  
He stood on the front mat wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, and a red tie.   
  
"Um hello Tai. I didn't you were taking Maura!" she said surprised but then she smiled. "Well, i guess it was meant to happen one day."  
  
"Huh?" asked Tai cluelessly.  
  
Maura understood perfectly what her mother was hinting at and decided she'd better leave before her mom said anything else.  
  
"Well, come on Tai! Your dad's waiting! Bye mom." she kissed her mom on the cheek.   
  
"Bye honey. Have a good time."   
  
"I will." she replied and saw her mother wink to which she shook her head.  
  
The door closed and Maura let out a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked.  
  
"Nothing." Maura said and smiled. "This is gonna be so fun! I can't wait to see what Sora's wearing."  
  
"Sora? Yeah." Tai's mind now drifted to her as she and Maura got into the car.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kamiya. Thanks a lot for taking us."  
  
"Don't worry! It's my pleasure to take my son and his best--i mean girlfriend somewhere."   
  
Mr.Kamiya chuckled as he drove off.  
  
"Da-ad! Watch where you're going!" Tai said obviously embarrassed.  
  
"You had it right the first time Mr. Kamiya." Maura said blushing like a beet in the back seat thankful that it was dark.  
  
Tai's dad said nothing for a few minutes as he was looking for the club. It wasn't ver far away. He stopped the car in the front and before the two could get out, he grinned and joked, "Well, maybe next time, it really will be girl and not best friend."  
  
Tai and Maura quickly got out of the car before he could continue.   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Matt's dad volunteered to pick up Mimi and drive the two to the club. Matt nervously walked out of the bathroom after fixing his hair perfectly for one hour. He saw his dad standing at the front door with car keys in hand.  
  
"Ready?" Mr. Ishida asked his son.  
  
Matt nodded and father and son walked outside to the van.   
  
As they got in, Matt's dad asked, "So, did you ask Mimi? Or did she ask you?"  
  
"She asked me." Matt replied as his dad started the car and took off.  
  
"Well she's got the hotts for you my boy!" Mr.Ishida laughed taking a turn.  
  
Matt blushed and said nothing.  
  
"So, you interested in her? I've seen her. She's a pretty little thing."  
  
Matt groaned inwardly. His dad would not let it go. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, maybe this night will change everything."   
  
They turned into Mimi's neighborhood.  
  
"Dad, promise me not to make stupid comments like that when Mimi gets in the car alright? We're just friends."  
  
"Okay okay. I promise. Spoilsport!"  
  
Matt sighed and got out of the car when it stopped walking to Mimi's front door. He pressed the doorbell and waited.  
  
  
Inside Mimi's room, it was a total mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere, magazines with fashion tips were lying here and there, and make-up was all over the dressing table. Mimi however, did not care. She walked downstairs when she heard the door ring.   
  
"Mimi pumpkin! Matt's here!" Mrs. Tachikawa sang out as she opened the door.  
  
"Coming!" Mimi called back.   
  
She walked to the door gracefully and her heart leapt when she saw Matt. He was wearing a white shirt, navy blue pants, and a matching blue tie.  
  
"Hi Matt!" she said happily.  
  
"Hey Mimi. Ready? My dad's waiting."  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be. Bye mommy." Mimi kissed her mother's cheek and walked out the door with   
Matt.  
  
"Bye honey. Have fun!" she closed the door.  
  
As the walked down the footpath to the car, Matt decided he should at least make a comment to Mimi about her clothes or she would get offended.   
  
He cleared his throat," Umm...you look nice."  
  
"Really? You like my new outfit? It took me forever to find it at the mall!" Mimi said happily.   
  
She was wearing a knee length lime green skirt with a maroon flowered shirt. On her feet were matching maroon platform sandals making her almost Matt's height. She had her brown hair in loose waves on her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah. It's great." Matt said.   
  
"You look really nice too in that cute suit!" Mimi complimented.  
  
"Uh...thanks...I think." Matt said blushing.   
  
He wasn't exactly used to girls telling him straight out like that. They walked to the car and Mimi said hello to Matt's dad.  
  
"Hello Mimi. You look just like a princess!"  
  
Mimi giggled, "Thanks. And you look like the princess' driver tonight."   
  
Mr. Ishida let out a laugh,"You're right. Only without the driver's outfit. I forgot it."  
  
"That's okay. I'll let it go this time."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Matt however, sat in the front seat slouching at how corny his dad was acting. At least he made him promise not to say anything embarrassing like -   
  
"So, are you and Matt the hott couple around school or what?"  
  
Never mind.  
  
"What? Is that what Matt said?" Mimi asked turning slightly pink.  
  
"Oh i don't know. I wanted to find out from you." Mr. Ishida smiled mischiviously.  
  
Silence followed his statement.   
  
After a minute, Mimi finally answered, "Umm...well...that is, I don't know either. We're just going to a party together as friends."  
  
"Really? Did you ask my son?"  
  
Matt groaned inwardly and closed his eyes hoping he wasn't really hearing what he was hearing.  
  
"Yes. I did ask Matt. Mr. Ishida, why are you asking so many weird questions?"  
  
"Well, i just wanted to know if anything was - "   
  
"Dad! There's the club! No, on the left. The building that says 'Teen Club' dad," Matt sighed as his dad pulled the car in front of the club and stopped it.  
  
Matt opened the door but Mimi remained seated waiting for Matt to open the door for her.   
  
"Come on Mimi! Let's go." Matt stuck his head back inside the van.  
  
"I can't. You haven't opened the door yet."   
  
Matt sighed yet again and slid open the door. "Thanks for bringing us Dad. Don't forget to pick us up on time. And also, don't forget that the others are coming to our place afterwards!"  
  
"Sure. OK. Have a nice night kids!"   
  
"Yeah. We will."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sora ran a comb through her hair once more, picked up a red hairband and placed it in her hair.   
  
"There! Perfect!" she said with satisfaction.   
  
Not that it mattered wheater or not Izzy thought she looked nice. She was hoping someone else might though.   
  
"Sora honey! Come on down! Izzy will be here any minute now!"   
  
"Coming Mom!" Sora yelled back.  
  
Looking back at the mirror, she decieded to put on a little blush to make her face glow.   
  
"Perfect!" she said to herself and walked to the living room where her mother was sitting.  
  
"How do I look Mom?" she was wearing a sleeveless red dress that came down to her knees. A silver belt was tied around her waist and on her feet were black sandals.   
  
"Oh sweetie! You look like a lovely rose! Izzy will simply melt when he see's you!" Ms. Tachenouchi exclaimed.  
  
"Mom! I do not like Izzy like that! We're just going as friends! O-kay?" Sora told her.  
  
"Alright Sora. But have a good time anyways. Maybe you'll meet someone that you do like there!"  
  
Sora groaned but thought, I hope.   
  
  
Izzy stood outside Sora's door waiting for someone to open it. He smiled nervously to himself. He had never really taken a girl to a dance or party before and he was hoping that the first one would be Mimi but Matt had to hog her! Izzy's smile vanished thinking of Mimi and Matt together. Oh well. How could a girl like her ever like a guy like me? Well, at least I won't look like a nerd going by myself. It's a good thing Sora's such a good friend!  
  
Just then, the door opened and Izzy looked up to see Sora.  
  
"Hi Izzy. You're right on time!"  
  
"Hello Sora. Ready to go?"  
  
"Sure. Let me just say 'bye' to my mom," Sora replied. She turned back into the house and yelled,   
  
"Ma-ma! I'm going now!"   
  
Ms. Tachenouchi walked up to her with a rose in her hand,"Good-bye Sora! Here, let me place this rose in your hair. It'll match perfectly with your dress." She tucked the rose stem underneath the hairband. "There. Beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks Mom. Bye!" Sora waved and walked out the door with Izzy.  
  
Ms. Tachenouchi waved to Izzy's dad in the car and closed the door. Izzy and Sora walked down the front walk-way to the car in silence. Izzy held open the door for Sora as she stepped into the car.  
  
"Hello Mr. Izumi. Thanks for taking me to the club."  
  
"My pleasure Sora!"  
  
Izzy got into the front and they were off to the club. The ride to the club was silent except the constant noise of the car engine running and the light classical music from the car radio. A short while later, they arrived at the club. Izzy got out quickly as soon as his dad stopped the car and once again, held the door open for Sora who this time, stepped out of the car instead of in.  
  
"Thanks again Mr. Izumi!" she said as climbing out.  
  
"Yeah thanks Dad!"  
  
"Your welcome kids. Now, just tell me, what time do i need to pick you up?"  
  
"You don't. We're going over Matt's after the party's over. Remember?"  
  
"Hmm, your mother may have mentioned it. Well, see you later then. Have fun!"  
  
"Thanks." Sora and Izzy replied simultaniously.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tai and Maura walked towards the entrance doors . Tai walked up first to open the door for Maura but just then, they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"- the others are coming to our place afterwards."  
  
They turned around to see Matt waving to his dad and Mimi waiting on the sidewalk for him.  
  
"Mimi! Matt! Hi!" Maura walked over to her friend.  
  
"Maura! Wow! You look great!" Mimi exclaimed as she looked over her friend's outfit.  
  
"Well, i had a great fashion consultant. By the way, I love that shirt!" Maura smiled.  
  
The two girls walked to the door waiting for the boys. Tai had walked up behind Matt and they were now saying 'hi' to each other. Then, together, they walked up to the girls.  
  
"Hi Maura!" Matt said smiling widely. Then, he looked at he outfit and he put on a surprised look, "Maura! You're acutally wearing a-a skirt! I didn't even think you owned anything close to a dress!"   
he pretended to faint but didn't actually fall on the ground.  
  
Maura shoved his playfully, "Yeah? Well, guess what? You're wrong."  
  
"Well, let's go in now. Shall we? It's getting a little cool out here." Tai suggested.  
  
"Sure. Let's go. " Maura grabbed Tai's hand as Mimi grabbed Matt's causing both boys to become pink.   
  
The four made there entrace where a parent chapreon was standing.  
  
"Hi! Let's see your tickets and give me your names."  
  
Tai and Matt each pulled out both tickets while Maura told her their names.  
  
"Okay. Thanks. Just go in through those doors where you can hear the music and enjoy the party!"  
  
"Thanks! We will." Mimi smiled.  
  
The girls again took the boys' hands and pulled them to the door. Just as they were about to open it, they heard someone call them.  
  
"Hey guys! Wait for us!" It was Sora and Izzy.  
  
They showed their tickets and walked up to the group.  
  
"Hi Mimi! Hey Maura! What's up guys?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, we were just about to go in." Tai answered looking at her.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? A party awaits us!" Izzy said looking at Mimi.  
  
"Let's go!" Matt grabbed the handle of the doors and the six walked in to the music, fun, and food. They were also walking into a night of confusion which they didn't expect.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
End of Part Two.  
  
Night of confusion huh? you say. Well, read part three to see what exactly happens. When the night is over, who will end up with who? Will there be some fighting? Will friendships end because of the confusion? Read "Part Three: At the party" to find out!  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
Okay, I have to admit, I meant to make this just a two-part fic but i couldn't. My bad habit once again. Writing too much. I need to try and get over that habit. Anyway, hope you like it so far! How's this part? Please review! Really appreciate it you do. Flames if you gotta but don't be too harsh. Thanks. And like i said before, criticisam is good. Tell me what I could have done better, what you liked, and all that stuff. I wanna improve my writing as much as i can. So you, the readers, have to help me by reviewing and telling me! Thanks!   
  
*Maura*  



	3. At the party

****

***Author's Note***

If you haven't, take the time to go back and read my fic, "Before" later to know sum stuff on Maura and how she met the others. Last, I don't own Digimon or any of the characters except Sam, who isn't in this, Maura, Kim, Jamie, and Mary Ann. Although, those three girls will probably only be in this one fic. And also, please, please REVIEW!!! (Am I begging?) Thanks. Now u can read.

****

Dedication: I forgot to put one on part 2 but this is dedicated to the same people as before. ~*Liz*~ and I Am Canadian a.k.a. ~Mandie~. Like I said before, you guys are the best! And so is everyone who reviewed the other parts! Thanks!

* * *

****

Parade Club Party 

Part Three: At the party 

By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura*

* * *

They gazed around the clubroom with awe. On the left side, a DJ had his equipment set up and from the speakers, popular music blasted out. On the right side, a refreshment table was full of candy, drinks, and other party foods. Chairs were lined along the wall opposite the six and hanging from the ceiling was a disco ball making the whole atmosphere of the party much livelier. Students were dancing in the middle of the room while some stood around in little groups talking. Teachers, parents, and people from the club management stood around watching for any misbehaving teens. 

"Wow! This is so cool!" Maura squealed with delight. 

"This is way better than the old club they had downtown," Sora agreed.

"Ooh! There's Jamie, Kim, and Mary Ann! Kim said she had to tell me something." Mimi said nodding in the direction of the three girls. 

"Yeah, And over there," Matt said, "is Michael, Chris, and Paul." 

"Where?" asked Izzy. 

"They're the three guys talking with the DJ." Matt answered.

"Let's get some food first." Tai said pointing to the long snack table.

"Oh yea! Free food!" Matt grinned.

"I love this place!" Izzy exclaimed as the three guys high-fived each other.

They started walking towards the assortment of food and drinks but were stopped.

"Hey Maura! Let go of my arm!" Tai said almost tripping from the sudden stop.

"No way Jose! We're gonna dance first! This is a party afterall!" she dragged the protesting and blushing Tai onto the dance floor just when a fast song started.

"Maura's right!" Mimi said now starting towards Matt.

"Uh," he nervously started to back away but Mimi grabbed his hand.

"No you don't! Come on! Too bad it's not a slow song though!" and with the, Mimi pulled a stammering Matt onto the floor.

Sora and Izzy stood and watched their friends dance, laughing the whole time. Tai kept stepping on Maura's toes making her bump into Matt who was a fairly good dancer but now messed up from the bumps and stepped on Mimi's feet making her go all over the place to avoid his shoes.

__

Yes Matt! Mess up mess up! Hahaha! Izzy thought.

__

They sure are messing up. I hope Matt asks me to dance, Sora wondered.

But aloud, they both said different things. 

"Well Sora, do you want to go and dance?" Izzy asked because he didn't want her to have a bad time.

"I doesn't matter. Do you want to?" Sora asked back.

"I'm only asking cause I don't want you to feel left out." Izzy replied.

Sora smiled, "Really? That's real sweet of you but I'm-" she stopped because someone was tapping her shoulder. She turned and now faced a boy slightly taller than her with dirty blond hair and green eyes. "Hi Paul." she smiled at the boy. They were both in the same gym class.

"Hey Sora. I saw you standing around here and thought you'd might like to dance," he returned her smile with a warm one.

"Well," she looked at Izzy. "Izzy was just asking me." Sora didn't want to hurt Izzy's feelings by going off with another boy.

But instead, Izzy smiled, "Go ahead Sora. You know I don't mind."

Sora shrugged and turned back to Paul, "Okay. Lead the way!"

Paul led Sora onto the dance floor and they began dancing to a Backstreet Boys song that was playing. Izzy smiled knowing that at least his friend was having a good time. _But what about me? _said the sad side of him. 

"Hi Izzy!" said a female voice from behind him.

Izzy turned and looked at a girl his height with medium length blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh hello Kim. How's your night going?" Izzy smiled at her. She was in his English class.

"It's okay. I just haven't danced once yet." she looked at the floor of dancers.

Izzy too looked and realized that he didn't have to be with Mimi to have fun. "Well, neither have I. Would you like to dance? Celion Dion's song is on." 

"Sure! I love Celion Dion!" she said excitedly and pulled him towards the middle. They began dancing, Izzy a little clumsily at first but then he got the beat.

Meanwhile, Tai and noticed that Paul was dancing with Sora. His anger began to grow along with jealously. _How dare he dance with my girl!_ The thought of going over there and punching his nose seemed satisfying but that would cause a scene. Plus the fact that he couldn't prove that Sora was his girl especially since he had come with Maura. 

Speaking of Maura, she was having a blast and kept smiling and Tai the whole time. It was a weird kind of smile too and it somewhat scared him. Just a little though.

Mimi and Matt now were dancing in perfect harmony. Mimi was thoroughly enjoying it but Matt kept glancing over to where Maura and Tai were and wondering when he'd get the chance to ask her to just one dance.

After about two or three songs later, Tai stopped dancing.

"What's wrong Tai?" Maura asked worriedly.

"I'm okay. I just need to take a break. You keep dancing and I'll be back in about five minutes," he said and walked off towards the refreshment table.

"Alright," Maura replied.

Mimi really loved dancing but she had to go. "Matt, would you excuse me for one moment? I'll be back in about five minutes."

"Sure," he nodded.

Mimi walked off towards the girls' room leaving Matt staring at Maura who too was by herself.

Sora and Paul walked over to the chairs to have a seat just as Izzy and Kim were about to do the same.

"How's it going Izzy?" Sora asked.

"Great. How about you?" Izzy answered.

"It's been fun!" she turned to Paul, "Thanks."

Paul smiled, "No prob. You're my friend!" 

"And Izzy, I had no idea you were such a dancer!" Kim laughed.

"Well, I taught myself a few moves," Izzy joked.

The four began to laugh.

Matt noticed that Tai was all the way at the refreshment stand. Knowing him, he wouldn't be back soon and knowing Mimi, she'd probably be in the bathroom fixing her hair and make-up forever. This was his chance now. Especially since a slow song was starting. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hi Matt! What a night huh?" she smiled.

"Great. Umm, I was wondering, would you like to dance?" he asked.

"You're asking me? This is a first, Matt Ishida!" she was referring to the fact that he never asked girls anything. Girls asked him.

"Haha. I just, you know, saw you standing all by your lonesome self and thought you might be bored."

Maura smiled, "Well, since you're being so nice, I'll give you the pleasure of having a dance with me," she joked and put her arms around his neck.

He placed his hands on her waist and they began to move slowly to the music.

__

Yes! Tai said to himself as he saw that one, a slow song was on, two, that Matt had Maura occupied and three, that Sora and Paul were no longer dancing. _Now's my chance. _He threw away his half-full cup soda and walked over to where Sora was sitting and now talking to Kim.

"So then, my mom said--hey Tai!" she stopped talking when she noticed Tai coming towards her.

"Hey Sora. Umm, I was thinking, since you're just sitting here and all, would you… uh...like to dance?" 

__

There, I asked. 

Sora smiled, "Sure. Let's go!" she pulled him over to the floor and placed her arms around him. He put his arms on her waist and they began to move as one.

Mimi checked her make-up and hair once more before exiting the bathroom. She wanted to look extra special for Matt. Walking back out to the club, she heard a slow song. _Great! I finally get to slow dance with him!_ She walked over first to the refreshment table to get a drink. Picking up the cup, she turned while drinking it and gasped. There straight in her view were Maura and Matt dancing slowly so close to each other. Well, you're supposed to dance close but that's not the point. In a rage, she threw her cup away and stormed over to talk to her "friend." But just then, the slow song ended and everyone broke apart as a fast song began. Mimi saw Maura say something to Matt and then walk off towards Sora who was breaking apart from Tai. Mimi decided to walk over there too.

As Maura danced with Matt to a Britney's Spears slow song, she saw out of the corner of her eye someone's familiar brown hair. Slowly turning with Matt, she saw that the hair belonged to Tai who was dancing with Sora! Her face began to get heated as she saw this but then realized that she was dancing with Matt but then, Tai had told her to keep dancing and she was just doing what he asked. She was going to have to talk to Sora. 

After the song was over, she immediately removed her arms from Matt's neck and said, "Well, thanks for the dance! I'll see you later!" and then turning on her heels, she walked off to find Sora.

Sora felt like a butterfly when she was dancing with Tai. A graceful, elegant, -"OW! Tai! Watch it!" 

Tai grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

Sora sighed. Now she just felt like Sora dancing with Tai, not a butterfly. But still, it was a great feeling. They slowly turned and as they did so, Sora noticed the back of a girl's head. It was Maura. _And she's dancing with Matt! Oh my gosh! Now I've got to compete against one more girl for him!_ Her face turned red from anger, jealousy, and embarrassment at such a thought. 

Just then, the song ended. She thanked Tai who was unusually red in the face. This she ignored because she saw Maura headed her way and Mimi as well. Sora assumed that they just wanted to talk about how the evening had been going and walked off the dance floor and stood near the corner waiting for them. She was right about the fact that they just wanted to talk about how the evening was going. She just didn't expect what they were all about to say to each other.

Tai walked off once more towards the refreshment table, this time with a dreamy faraway look. He had danced to a slow song with Sora Takenouchi. He could now die a happy man. He got another drink and turned around bumping into Matt.

"Hey! Watch it!" Matt yelled.

"Sorry!" Tai apologized.

Matt looked at his friend with the same expression Tai had on his face. If someone didn't know better, they'd think that these two were either in love or drunk. Knowing them, people would probably think they were drunk from so much Coke.

"What's with you? You actually apologized to me!" Matt said snapping out of his fantasy.

"Huh? Oh...promise you won't tell or make fun of me?" Tai said blushing slightly.

"What's the secret?" someone said.

"Wha!?" Tai jumped almost dropping his drink.

"Sorry to scare you. I just saw the two of you standing here so I thought I'd come over. Looks like the girls are having a little chat too. Plus, I'm thirsty," it was Izzy. He looked over to where the girls were standing near the corner and got himself a drink.

"That's okay man." Tai said.

"Now about what you were saying before," Matt reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Tai blushed more, "well, I actually got to dance with Sora! Now don't say a word!"

"Oh you know I won't!" Matt said with a glint in his eye.

"Hey!" Tai warned. "You better not!"

Matt laughed, "I won't!"

Now Tai had a question to ask, "So, did you have fun with Maura?" 

And now, Matt blushed, "Shut up!"

"Come on! I told you." Tai pleaded.

"Yeah!" Izzy agreed.

"Alright. Only if Izzy says who he wants to dance with," Matt replied.

"I already danced." Izzy said.

"Well, you gotta tell us...something."

"Fine."

"Anyway, yeah, it was pretty cool dancing with Maura except right when the song ended, she walked off really fast." Matt sighed. "Now Izzy's turn."

"Okay, okay. I wanted to dance with...with Mimi," he admitted turning red. 

At this, the other two started making fun of him, as he was younger. Even if it was only by one year.

"Hey! You promised! And so did I. If you break your promise, I will too." Izzy threatened.

"Alright, alright!" The three boys burst out laughing. They then noticed that the three girls were heading over to them with angry scowls.

Maura walked over to where Sora was standing. She was followed by Mimi but didn't see her. Sora smiled at the sight of Maura but only got an angry scowl in return. Confused, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you danced with Tai! How dare you?" Maura replied angrily.

Now Sora was really confused, "So? He's my friend. I can dance with especially since he asked me. Besides, you were dancing with Matt!"

"And exactly why were you dancing with Matt?" asked another angry voice from behind Maura.

Maura turned and saw Mimi, "Because he asked me." she replied coolly.

"And Tai asked me!" Sora said. "So don't get mad at me Maura. You went and danced with someone else too!"

"Yes, but Tai told me to keep dancing so when Matt asked me, I said yes. I had permission to keep dancing."

"Well, you could have said no! He's my date! Not yours!" Mimi said, eyes flashing.

"Oh yeah? Well, we were just dancing as friends! Unlike Sora and Tai," Maura shouted.

"Well, what's is to you?" Sora shouted back. "You guys are just best friends afterall!" 

"You were dancing awfully close to each other as friends!" Mimi also shouted at Maura.

"Well, that's how you're supposed to dance!" she said to Mimi. To Sora she said, "And so what if we're just best friends? He's still my date!" 

"If you dance with just a friend, you don't stand so close!" Mimi yelled.

"Oh really? Tell that to Sora! And it's not my fault if Matt was holding me so close!"

"Tell me what? Tai and I can dance however far or close we please! You don't need to tell me anything!"

"Well, I'll tell Sora something else. How could you dance with two other people other than your date?" Mimi said.

"What are you talking about? Izzy let me."

"So? Shouldn't you care that his feeling might get hurt?"

"So you're in love with Izzy huh Mimi?" Maura said.

"No!"

"Then why are you worried about his feelings?" Sora asked angrily. "He said he wanted me to have a good time and dance!"

"If you're so worried about Izzy's feelings why do you care if i danced with Matt?"

"Because!" Mimi said turning slightly pink.

"Well, then, why do you care about me dancing with Tai if you care about Matt?" Sora scoffed.

"I don't care about Matt or Tai right now!" Maura retorted.

The three girls all stopped shouting all at once.

"You know what, it's their fault that we're fighting," Mimi said now glancing over in the boys' direction.

"You're right! Tai shouldn't have asked me and Matt shouldn't have asked Maura!" Sora agreed.

"Yea, why were they asking others to dance when their dates weren't looking?" Mimi wondered.

"Let's go over there and ask them right now!" Maura said and began walking over.

Sora and Mimi followed all three girls with defiant looks.

"Oh boy, I hope they're not mad cause we're not dancing with them!" Matt said.

"Just act calm. Maybe they just want some food." Tai replied.

"Or maybe they're mad at us," Izzy thought. 

"Mad at us? What'd we do?" Matt asked.

Now, the girls were close enough to hear Matt's question to which Mimi replied, "I'll tell you what you did! You asked Maura to slow dance with you!"

"And you," Maura pointed an accusing finger at Tai, "you asked Sora to dance!"

"Well, you were dancing with Matt! What do you want me to do? Just stand around and wait?" Tai asked not about to beg for mercy.

"Well, you're the one who told me to keep dancing and I did, with Matt because he asked me!" Maura shot back.

"And why did you ask Maura when I was gone for just a few minutes? Does this mean I can't trust you anymore?" Mimi angrily asked Matt.

Matt held up his hands, "Hey! I was just being nice. She was standing around by herself! So I asked her to dance!"

"What's with you girls? What does it matter that we danced with someone else? This is just a party and we're all friends!" Tai asked.

"Oh jeez! Trust a guy not to understand!" Maura yelled throwing up her hands.

"I'll tell you Tai why they're so mad," Sora said finally speaking, "you asked me, making Maura mad at me and Matt asked Maura making Mimi mad at Maura causing me to be mad at Maura and Maura to be mad at Mimi. Then, Mimi gets mad at me because she thinks it's rude to go and dance with someone other than your date, which is what I did. So now do you boys get it?"

Tai, Matt, and Izzy had been just standing there trying to comprehend all of what Sora was saying which was very hard since she was talking pretty fast. But they just nodded their heads and then decided not to give in so easily to the girls.

"So why are you mad at us!?" Tai shouted.

"Yeah! We didn't do anything except ask our friends to dance! It's not like we're all serious here or anything!" Matt said.

"Yeah, and I didn't do a thing!" Izzy stated.

"Arrgg!" Maura suddenly yelled loud enough for the whole room to hear. "You just don't get it! That's it! I came here to have fun and I will! I don't care if you're my date or not Tai! I'm dancing with someone else!"

"Me too!" Mimi said and followed Maura who was going up to Chris. Mimi walked up to Michael and the four began dancing.

"I might as well join them," Sora said and she walked to Paul and they too began to dance.

The three boys now stood dumbfoundly, staring at the girls.

"Well, if they can dance with others, so can we. Come on!" Tai said and marched up to Mary Ann who giggled as she accepted his invitation to dance.

Matt went to Jamie and the two started moving to the music. Izzy decided to dance with Kim again and they did.

For the rest of the party, the girls stayed with their new partners, as did the boys. No one looked at one another, too angry for words. But by the end of the night, they had all forgotten what they had argued and gotten mad about. Of course, no one would admit that so when the party was over, they all stood outside waiting for Matt's dad. Standing in silence just glaring at each other.

__

Screech!

"Hey kids! Hop in!" Matt's dad pulled up the van to the curb.

"Hi Dad. Thanks," Matt said and opened the front door getting in. 

Tai and Izzy opened the back door and got in without helping the girls. 

"How rude!" Mimi commented stepping up into the van and making sure to step on Tai's foot while getting in.

"Ow! You did that on purpose!" Tai glared at her.

"Who me? How could you accuse me of purposely stepping on your foot?" Mimi wailed.

"Now, now Tai. I'm sure Mimi's sorry. She wouldn't do anything mean like that!" Mr.Ishida said giving Tai a stern look making him shut his mouth. 

Now, Maura and Sora stepped into the van. Tai and Izzy had now moved to the back seats not wanting to sit with the girls. Mimi sat in the middle seat, Sora beside her. But there was no room for Maura to sit beside the girls so she had to sit in the back by Tai. This did not make either of them happy.

"Matt, would you close the back door?" his dad asked.

"Yeah," Matt grumbled. He got out and slid the door closed with a bang.

"Hey buddy! Don't break my car now!" his dad said.

Matt replied in a disgruntled voice, "Sure."

As Mr.Ishida started off towards his home, he wondered why everyone was being so silent. _Something must have gone wrong in lover's lane_, he decided. He drove in the silence for a few minutes trying to think of something to say to cool the kids' nerves. But then, the silence broke because in the back seat, Maura and Tai were having a poking and jabbing war. 

"Take that!" Maura hissed as she jabbed Tai with her elbow.

"Oh yea? You take this!" he seethed and poked her in the leg. 

"Ow! Why you-" she smacked his arm.

"You're hitting me? I'll show you!" he punched her arm right back.

"Don't touch me!" she growled and hit his arm back causing him to jump over more to Izzy's side.

"Hey!" Izzy pushed Tai over making him smack into Maura.

"Watch it Tai!" she shrieked and pushed him back over towards Izzy. But Izzy was ready and he pushed Tai back. 

Now Tai was getting very tired of being pushed back and forth so he now pushed both Izzy and Maura towards the windows away from either side of him.

"Ow!" they both yelled as their faces smacked against the windows.

"What are you trying to do Tai? Break my nose?" Maura said giving her "best friend" a murderous look.

"Yeah!" Izzy chimed in.

Now, the other had been silent all this time including Mr.Ishida but now he decided to stop this fight. He was, afterall, responsible for these six and he didn't want anything to happen to anyone. He opened his mouth to speak but Tai's laugh beat him. Confused, he looked into the rearview mirror and saw that Tai was now giggling slightly.

Back to the back seat, it turned out that Maura had had enough and decided to poke Tai in his side. Which turned out to be his ticklish spot.

"You think you can tickle me? Take that!" Tai yelled raising his hands to attack. But Maura seeing it coming quickly jumped into the seat in front, landing straight in Sora's lap.

"Ow Maura! Get off!" Sora yelled and pushed Maura to the car floor.

"Hey! Get off my foot!" Matt suddenly shouted. Matt had turned around to see why Tai was laughing and his foot was sticking out since he was sitting sideways. Now Maura had just been pushed onto it. He tried to move his foot but couldn't. "Move it!" he yelled angrily.

"It's not my fault Sora pushed me!" Maura scooted over off his foot and bumped into Mimi's legs.

"Hey!" Mimi pushed Maura over making her fall back onto Matt's foot.

"Now I'm mad!" Matt said and pushed Maura back over. 

He wasn't the only one who was mad. "Take that!" Maura smacked Mimi's legs. 

"Yow!" Mimi gasped and swung her legs up hitting Sora in the shin.

"Stop, stop!" Mr.Ishida yelled and swerved to the side and stopped the car. He tried yelling above all the voices but it was useless. He got out of the car and decided the best thing was to let them fight it out in a non-moving car rather than a moving one and that he stay out of the way of the aggressive teens. He peered in through the window from the outside, fascinated by the scene.

Sora hit Mimi's legs now making Mimi hit her back. Matt was trying to push Maura away but she kept smacking his hand away causing him to poke her. Tai and Izzy were punching each other because Izzy was still mad at having his face smacked against the window. Mimi tried to get away from Sora by jumping into the back seat landing straight on top of Tai and Izzy. Their fight was ended short and the two boys pushed her off. Tai noticed that Izzy didn't look like he was done fighting so he now jumped into the seat beside Sora but ended up sitting on her legs.

"Get off me Tai! What do you think you're doing?" Sora shouted.

"Getting away from Izzy that's what! What're you doing sitting with your legs stretched out like that?" Tai shouted right back.

"Izzy! Why did you push me off? I broke a nail!" Mimi shrieked.

"Well, if you hadn't landed on top of me, I wouldn't have pushed you!" Izzy retorted. "And who cares about a broken nail?" 

"Matt! You poked me in the eye! Are you trying to blind me?" Maura had a hand over her left eye.

"Well soo-ry! You shouldn't have started fighting with me in the first place! What did I do to you?" Matt glared at her.

Everyone was now yelling all at once. Tai, being a leader, knew they had to stop fighting and knew just how to do it.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone did and looked at him all with angry scowls.

"Why exactly are we fighting?" he asked.

This got everyone thinking.

"Because-because," Maura started but couldn't find a reason. "Hmm, I don't know."

"Because we just started uh, poking each other I guess," Sora said.

"More like Maura and Tai started poking each other." Matt corrected.

"Actually, didn't start at the party?" Mimi questioned.

"It did. For a stupid reason too," Tai said looking at everyone. 

"You're right. What the heck were we mad for? We're all friends," Maura said and then started to blush all of a sudden.

Matt noticed her reddening face since he was closest and asked, "Why are you blushing so much Maura?"

Maura just shook her head, "N-nothing." 

"Come on! You can tell us!" Tai said.

Maura sighed, "Only if we all say why we behaved like we did."

The others looked at each other and agreed.

"Alright. But you first," Matt said.

"Okay, okay! But first, let me get off the floor!" she pulled herself up into the driver's seat. No one seemed to notice that there was no driver.

"OK, here I go," Maura blushed even more than ever, "I'm sorry you guys for getting all mad. It's cause, well-," 

"Keep going," Izzy said. "We've promised to have our say to."

"Well, I kinda have a small, teensy-weensy crush on you Tai," she whispered so low that it seemed no one could hear. But of course, they did.

Sora and Mimi opened their mouths to start making fun of her but Tai cut in seeing how his best friend was embarrassed like that, "Okay, my turn. I'm sorry too for whatever I did. I just wanted to have one dance with you Sora," he looked at the floor while saying this and blushing too.

Sora began blushing but decided to just go, "I'm sorry too and I just wanted to have a good time. I danced with Tai because he asked me too. And Mimi, Izzy let me dance with Tai and Paul. He didn't feel bad so you don't need to feel sorry for him."

"You felt sorry for me?" Izzy asked Mimi incredulously.

Mimi nodded her cheeks turning pink, "I guess. It didn't seem fair because I felt kinda hurt when I saw Maura dancing with Matt, so I thought you might have been feeling the same way. Anyway, I'm sorry for yelling at you all. Friends should be able to dance with friends." Mimi looked at the floor too. 

No one was looking at each other all this time and there were still two more people to talk.

"I guess I'll go," Izzy said sighing. "I just didn't want Sora to feel left out of dancing. The only person I really wanted to have a dance with was you Mimi." He blushed and then added, "as friends of course." 

Everyone laughed and now it was Matt's turn, "I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused and I, like Tai and Izzy, just wanted to dance with Maura, as friends." He blushed too and everyone was silent.

Now, if a policeman had stopped to see why a van was parked on the side of the road, here's what he would see. A grown man peering in through the side window of his own van, six beet-red kids sitting inside the van, heads bent down in silence. He'd probably have them arrested thinking it was some kind of teen prank. 

"Well," Tai finally spoke breaking the ice, "You've always caused trouble Matt! So were you apologizing for all the trouble you've caused us in the pass?" 

Matt looked up and grinned. Tai smiled back.

"Apologize to you Tai? When pigs fly!" 

Everyone burst out laughing. Mr.Ishida decided that now, since the kids were all smiles again, it would be safe to get back in the car. 

As he opened the door, he heard Maura saying, "Let's all make a promise to never let anything get in the way of our friendship. Not love, dances, other people, rumors, or our parents. Nothing!" 

"You think us parents would try to break _you_ kids up?" 

Maura jumped. "Ahh! Mr. Ishida! Where have you been?"

"Didn't even notice that I was gone did you?"

"Uh, actually sir, we were uh, to busy to notice anything but saving ourselves from each other." Tai replied.

Matt's dad laughed and said, "Now Maura, if you'd please get out of the driver's seat, so I can take you all home."

"Say, why don't you let me drive? I'm almost old enough to anyway. Besides, you must be tired from standing outside so long," Maura smiled.

"Nice try. Now move!" Mr. Ishida laughed and carefully pushed Maura out of the seat. Unfortunately, he pushed a little to hard causing her to fall right into Matt's lap.

"Get off Maura!" Matt exclaimed pushing her once more to the floor,

"Hey! Don't you push me!" Maura raised her hand to smack him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tai wagged a finger. "What were you saying about not letting anything get in the way of our friendship?"

Maura smiled, "You're right. Now, Matt, would you please help me up from here? It's kinda cramped." 

"Sure," as Matt pulled Maura up, she pushed him down taking his seat in the front.

"Hey! Get out of my seat!"

"No way! You go in the back! The front's safer from all of you!" 

"I thought you said you wouldn't let anything get in the way of friendship," Matt said.

"Sure," Maura smiled, "but I never said anything about the front seat!"

* * *

****

***Author's Note***

Okay, one thing I have to say is that this part was worse than the other two. I know it was. I couldn't think! Arrrgg! I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting. I got writer's block but I wanted to finish it for those of you who were waiting. Anyway, just cause I already said what I think about this part doesn't mean you shouldn't. Please tell me what you think and ways I could have made it better. Thanks! And thank goodness I'm done with this! I've got other fics to work on! 

****

*Maura*


End file.
